Carolina Agron
Appearance *'Hair Color:' Blonde *'Eye Color:' Green *'Trademark:' Either my smile or laugh. I don't really care about looks. Most of the time, I'm not wearing makeup but sometimes I do. I don't mind dressing up though. My style is really casual. But sometimes I wear dresses, and almost 3/4 of the time, they're floral. Family Katherine Agron Katherine's my mother. We aren't very close, but she's alright. She's awful to my dad, though... and never apologizes for mistakes.. yeah, I don't like her. At all. Xavier Agron My dad. He's really cool and I love him. He's a lawyer. Well, he's a doctor and super freaking rich, just saying. Not to sound snobby or anything. Jocelyn Agron Jocelyn's alright. She's two years younger and sometimes gets on my nerves but she can be cool, like when she helps me with my homework (I'm dyslexic and she's really smart). History Coming sooooon... Personality People say that I'm really friendly and sometimes sweet. I don't bite unless you're rude. I'm also really patient with some people. Relationships with Other Characters Tori Vega Tori is really rude to me. As soon as I got here she considered me a threat to the spotlight. She's just selfish. Andre Harris He's super awesome. Even though he is best friends with Tori we're like siblings. He helps me write songs and stuff. Beck Oliver Beck is an alright guy. Sometimes he can be too serious though and takes things he wrong way. He's also selfish like Tori. Cat Valentine She's really sweet, like a... lollipop. I love her like a sister and we're close friends. Robbie Shapiro He's sometimes okay. He's cute and nerdy and a bit adorable. But I still hate Rex. Trina Vega I don't really know her that well... Jade West Jade seems cool, but she's really mean. I just avoid her. Other Characters Taylor Gilbert Taylor and I are best friends. We've known each other for ages and we're doppelgangers. She's also just lame epic and helps me with problems and weaknesses. Together we're superheroes. xD Katherine Wilson Kath is my very best friend in this entire school. Or, at least, her and Taylor. We're just epic and compatible. Emily Bailey Emily and I are also best friends. We're epic. 'Nuff said. And like, mess with her, or any of my friends, I kill you. Denise Wilson Denise is a good friend. Ashton Parker Ashton and I met a few months ago. He's really nice and I know he likes Cilla. And I- well, it's a long story.. Trivia *I'm not Dianna Agron nor Quinn Fabray. *Sadly, I hate THG, Twilight and HP. *Sometimes I wish I was Dianna or Quinn, though. *My favorite ice cream flavor is lemon sorbet. *I used to be a vegan. *Naya Rivera is my role model. I also ♥ Dianna Agron. *The Vampire Diaries, Glee, and Switched at Birth = best TV shows ever. *I'm obsessed with blogging. *Reading and writing = my pastimes. *I ♥ the bands Nirvana, The Beatles, Queen, Aerosmith, etc. **If I were a vampire, I'd probably be a blood wh*re :P Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Females